


Outcasts Club

by MagicalMilly



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, International Club time, community bonding, let's make fun of the fodlans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMilly/pseuds/MagicalMilly
Summary: Another day, another scheme from Claude.This one, however, might benefit everyone.Welcome to the Outcasts Club, where all the non-Fodlans come together to talk about their cultures, share their confusion about Fodlan culture, and just have a place to be themselves without the pressure from Fodlan society to fit in.Snippet based fic
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Welcome to another fic from me.
> 
> The idea for this one came from, believe or not, a smut fic I wrote. I felt I needed to justify a funny line I put in there, and the Outcasts Club was born. I had to promise myself that I would write this as soon as I finished said smut (Strategic Planning), or else my brain wouldn't leave the idea alone.
> 
> This one will be small snippets whenever I think of them. Some may be based off my own life, as a nonwhite person in a Wonder Bread town. Some might just be things I think each character might talk about.
> 
> Feel free to comment ideas!

“I’m sorry, you want me to do what?” Shamir glared at the odd group that was in front of her. 

Claude, standing off to the side in the shadows repeated his earlier request to the archer. 

“We want you to be our sponsor for a club.”

“Why me?” her eyes narrowed as she figured out the commonality of the students, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Why would we be kidding you?” Petra asked.

Claude sighed as Shamir seemed to want his answer specifically, “Not often that this many different countries ever get to see each other, let alone have the chance to be in close quarters together for this long. Might as well share what we know with each other.” He folded his arms behind his head, attempting to look nonchalant. 

Dedue nodded once sternly.

“Aren’t you missing someone?” Shamir arched a single eyebrow.

“He, uh… To be honest, I don’t know if he trusts me yet. I think he thinks I’m going to kidnap him back to Almyra.” Claude winced.

Shamir sighed in return, “That does make sense. I will see if he’d be willing to come after we figure something out.”

“You will assist!” Petra fist pumped at her response.

Shamir gave a quick nod, “I will not plan this for you. I have much more important things to do around here. But, I will facilitate your meetings. It is a good goal.” She nodded at the students.

“Thank you.” Was all Dedue said before heading back to Dimitri.

“Thank you so much, Shamir.” Claude gave a short bow and started to leave.

“Claude.” 

Claude froze.

“I’m assuming you want your heritage to be quiet?”

A quiet nod.

“I will do what I can to keep this quiet."

“Thank you.”


	2. It is only paprika?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra doesn't get why Fodlan's hate food with flavor
> 
> They all miss home

“Please, I need some explaining?” Petra asked from the tree she was hanging out of.

Claude and Dedue were sitting underneath the tree, enjoying a minute of quiet.

“What is it, Petra?” Claude answered.

“Why is it that…. How do I say this… Why is it that Fodlan food is so bad?”

Claude immediately doubles over in laughter. Dedue chuckles. Petra pouts.

“I do not get it. What is it that I said that was funny?”

“Oh, Petra,” Claude replied, “That wasn’t a ‘you said something silly’ laugh, that was a ‘you’re so correct that it hurts’ laugh.”   
  


She paused for a moment to think it through, “Oh, that makes more sense.” she continued swinging on the tree, “So, why is it though?”

“I am not sure. I think they are afraid.” Dedue rumbled.

“Afraid? But what is there to be afraid of? It is only paprika?”

“Afraid that they will like the food, and therefore like the culture.” He continued on. “Hard to hate people who cook well.”

“Oh, that is making sense!” She exclaimed.

“I miss food with paprika.” Claude moaned as he slid further down the tree’s side.

“I am having some!” Petra leapt out of the tree, landing in front of the two men. “And I know that you have been growing of the peppers I like. Can we be making of some food? I miss the Brigid food.”

Claude sat back up, “Food, with flavor? Sign me up!”

“If you will help me harvest, I will share my food from home.” Dedue agreed.

“Oh yes! Let us be sharing of the homeland foods! I have excitement! I have been wanting to try of the Duscur food and the Almyra food!” Petra pulled the other two up and rushed back to the main campus, ready to start.

“You like cooking?” Claude cautiously asked the larger man.

He nodded back, “It is… comforting. Few things remind me of home more than food from youth.”

Claude paused for a moment, thinking about Dedue’s words. He finally whispered, “I miss Stone Soup.”

Dedue clapped a hand to Claude’s shoulder once before moving forward, back to the Monastery after Petra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not always going to upload multiple in a day, this is just the idea I've had stuck in my head for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee Culture time!

"Claude." Shamir appeared as a shadow behind the Almyran. 

“Whoa!” Claude jumped in the air and spun towards the older archer, “Oh, Shamir. What is it?”

“When and where is the next meeting? I have a topic to discuss.”

His eyebrows flew up, “Oh, you do? We were gonna meet by the trees behind the archery range this weekend. What’s the topic on, if I may ask?” Claude leaned in.

“Coffee. That Vespra child tried telling me that Fodlan coffee was better and I need to prove him wrong.”

Claude blinked a few times before grinning, “Oh, you need us to help mess with Hubie-dear? Him?” he clapped his hands together. 

She crooked an eyebrow up, “You got an issue with Vestra?”

“He won’t stop following me around, saying he needs to for  _ security  _ reasons.”

She glared back, “Oh, he’s a racist then.”

A serious nod between them.

“Then we shall make this personal.” She followed up the silence.

“We will destroy him! Time to brush up on my coffee lessons! Guess I need to change the meeting place this time for a more fitting venue.” he chuckled as he threw his hands behind his head. 

“Let the others know. I want to know what Brigid and Duscur coffee tastes like as well.”

“On it, ma’am!” he faux saluted and disappeared off into the Monastary, blending in and disappearing off into the crowds.

Shamir smirked as she continued on her way, making sure to add the Marketplace to her stops this week.

\---

“Hello!” Petra waved to Shamir as she entered, “I have brought the finest of Brigid coffee beans for this! Brigid Pride!”

Shamir afforded a rare smile towards the jubilant girl before solemnly nodding at Dedue’s bag of Buscur beans.

Claude was in the back, gerryrigging together multiple machines to brew and prepare the coffee.

“Don’t worry! I also got some Foldan beans on top of the Alymyran ones! I got a plan that even Hubie-dear can’t fight!” he shouted over to the newest person in the room.

Shamir cocked an eyebrow up and approached the Golden Deer to ask what his plan was.

He grinned and winked before laying out his, honestly, basic plan, “It’s going to be a blind taste. Say that we, that is, you, wanted to have a coffee tasting as you got some new beans. Have all 5 types available, both of you test them all. Say you wanted his input on the best of your new types.”

“But… how?”

“Oh, I already wrote him a missive from you stating as such. I told you I would take care of it.” He sighed.

Shamir blinked at him, “Good job, Claude. But tell me if you're going to speak for me again.”

He started back, stunned, “Oh, uh, thanks!” he gave a jovial salute and turned back to his preparations.

“One question though, Claude, how are you going to do this without making it evident that this is from many different cultures?”

He waved a hand at her, “Simple. We won’t be in sight. I have a room for us to have the coffees with some Duscur treats (thanks to Dedue), and good ol’ Cyril will help serve it. That’ll make it not seem obvious, while also keeping it all within group.”

She nodded back before he started up again.

“Now, you are going to need to show me how to brew Dagda coffee, and soon, so I can get this all ready for you and Hubie’s coffee date.”

She glared at him. He threw his hands up in defense.

“I’m just saying you need to show him who’s boss! Now let’s show him what real coffee is!”

“That’s right! Let us show him who is the boss!”

“Hell yeah, Petra! Hey, you have to deal with him every day, how is that?” Claude replied to her outburst.

Petra blanched, “Please do not be asking me about it. Dorothea already is asking me of it too often.”

Dedue nodded and put a cookie in Petra’s hand, “You deserve this now.”

She grinned as she took a massive bite, “Thank you! Wait!” she paused, “You learned of the ingredients to the cookies I was showing you last time!” She gave Dedue a sudden hug before turning to Claude, “We are ready, all that we have waiting for is for Hubert.”

\---

Much to everyone’s surprise, Duscur coffee was the coffee that took home the prize at the end of the day. The rustic and sturdy undertones with a hint of cherries hit Hubert to his core. 

Shamir grinned as she let him know the origin of the coffees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I had most of this written a few days ago, but then I got a new job and never got around to fully finishing it! But hey, day off today!
> 
> Anyways, I came up with full flavor profiles for each country’s coffee but didn’t feel like going into deep deep detail because I was a barista for like 6 years. 
> 
> Anyways, duscur coffee is like Yemini coffee: full, deep, rustic, and cherries!
> 
> Brigid coffee is warm and bright, with bright fruits and chocolate, Brazillianish
> 
> Alymyran coffee is similar, full of flavor and highlights, Citris and berries, Tanzanian or Kenyan.
> 
> And Dagdan coffee is Sulawesian, earthy and full, but I really feel like it would have cinnamon thrown in a lot, almost like a mulled feel.
> 
> Please feel free to give me more idea for the Outcasts Club, I had fun coming up with these ideas!


	4. Wyverns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's time to learn about wyverns from the Almyran POV. Also, say hi to Cyril!

“Claude?”

“Yes, Petra?”

“Why is it that you insist on teaching us about wyverns? Are they not also of Fodlan?”

Claude hissed between his teeth as he tried to think of a good answer. 

“It’s because Fodlan teaches that wyverns are smart tools, and Alymyra teaches that they’re bonded partners.” a small voice behind them sighed. 

All of the Outcasts Club turned around as one to see Cyril standing there, sighing.

“What? Wasn’t I invited?” 

“I have excitement! I did not think that you would be attending!” Petra exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Get off!”

“Ah, ah, Petra. Cyril isn’t one for closeness.” Claude swept in to put room in between the too of them, only to have Cyril take an even bigger step away from Claude. Claude pouted.

“Ah… right.” Claude sighed and walked back over to the wyvern.

Petra’s brow furrowed, “What is happening? Is there a thing I have missed?”

“A lot.” Dedue rumbled.

Cyril sighed once more, “I’m here because I like wyverns. I don’t like Almyra, but I think they’re right about wyverns at least.” He eyes Claude once more, “Ms. Shamir told me I should give you all a chance, but I don’t trust you one bit, Prince.”

Claude winced.

“Prince?” Dedue’s brows rose this time.

Claude started to chuckle nervously, “It’s a long story.”

“I thought you were just of Alliance leading? Also Prince?” Petra’s head turned.

“Yeah,” Claude’s shoulder’s sagged, “I’m 3rd in line in Almyra, but also next in line for the Alliance. So, I went for it.”

“Pampered pompous asshole.” Cyril muttered under his breath.

Petra opened her mouth to defend Claude when Claude waved his hand at her, “It’s fine. I deserve at least some of it. My family let his down. I can handle some insults as atonement.”

Dedue thought on that for a moment and nodded, “Wise.”

Cyril scoffed, “Whatever. Can we get on with the wyverns?”

Claude paused for a moment, waiting for any last moment comments before beginning, “Okay, so wyverns are considered a….”

  
  


\---

Petra bowed after jumping off her wyvern, “Thank you so much for the lesson. I had much fun and achieved much knowledge!”

“I learned a lot. Thank you.” Dedue nodded as he shakily stepped away from his own mount.

Claude grinned and scratched his head, “Oh, it was no problem. I’m just glad that people will listen to more than one information source about a single topic.”

He heard another snort behind him and trained his face to stay positive as he spun around. 

“You know, Cyril, I have to give it to you. You remembered some of the stories that I thought were lost. You did well passing on your tribe’s wisdom. I will honor it deeply.”

“Oh, shut up. If you cared about my tribe they wouldn’t have died and I wouldn’t be here.” a beat, “But thanks for listening. I learned things.”

Claude blinked and the kid was gone.

“That went well.”

“It did?”

“Petra, that kid has been in  _ my class _ for a month now and he refuses to look at me. He not only acknowledged and listened to me, but had a full conversation and then  _ thanked me _ . That went  _ amazing. _ ”

“We should be trying to have him in attendance in the future.”

Claude smirked, “Yeah, yeah we should.”


End file.
